Administrative Core Director: Anas Younes, MD Co-Director: Andrew Zelenetz, MD, PhD CORE SUMMARY The purpose of the MSK SPORE in Lymphoma Administrative Core is to coordinate the activities of the Projects and Cores and to provide oversight and leadership of the scientific, administrative, and fiscal aspects of the MSK SPORE in Lymphoma. The Core will be co-directed by Drs. Anas Younes and Andrew Zelenetz. The Core will coordinate all SPORE scientific and administrative meetings, in addition to coordinating the communications among Projects, Cores, CEP, and DRP. The administrative Core will also coordinate the communications with the NCI, EAB, IAB, and external collaborators to enhance both horizontal and vertical collaborations. The Administrative Core will coordinate enrollment of patients on SPORE clinical trials, and will ensure compliance with institutional policies to protect human subjects, and will encourage participation of women and minorities on the proposed clinical trials. One of the major advantages of the SPORE Grant is the flexibility it allows to review the translational research productivity of existing projects and cores and make adjustments to further strengthen this collaborative work and/or to address new critical questions in a timely manner. The Administrative Core will establish a process for evaluating the productivity and achievements of the Cores, Projects, DRP and CEP proposals, and will work with the Internal and External Advisors, and the Executive Committee to decide on discontinuing activities of lower productivity and initiating new activities in response to important translational research opportunities.